


装醉】中

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	装醉】中

晶莹气泡咕噜噜沿着杯壁滚落，橙黄液体向一汪蛋黄泡开四散，吴亦凡从后视镜里瞥见王琳凯心不在焉的脸，“怎么了？”  
王琳凯把目光由车窗外转向他，又嘬了口汽水，“没什么，”他摇了摇头，“开快点儿，那小子快下课了。”  
“马上就到了，”吴亦凡又向下踩了踩油门，“你不是昨天发微信跟我说坚决不来接吗，这么快就变卦？”  
“这是我他妈能决定的吗？”王琳凯抓了抓头发，“普凡要开会，我不接能咋办？坚决坚决，操，原则除了被打破还有啥别的意义吗。”

吴亦凡半开玩笑道，“怎么，教课比开会差哪了？我是舞蹈教师我自豪。”  
“我来告诉你差哪儿了，”王琳凯在红灯前摊开手掌，又捏起大拇指和食指戳磨，“就差这儿，看到了吗哥？”  
吴亦凡明白他说的是钱。  
他补充，“这差出一个银河系了，我想不承认都不行。

 

卜小林背着书包跑出来，王琳凯蹲下去搂他，吴亦凡靠在车门边看他们，由脚底板传上来的恐惧包围他，似乎一切都太快了，他第一次见到王琳凯时男孩才二十岁，然而一眨眼才惊觉已经过了整十年。  
甚至来不及思考眼前的景象为何出现，它们就摊在面前了。  
仿佛北极融化的冰川，不给生灵留哪怕一条退路。

 

“叔叔好。”卜小林跟他打招呼，小脸仰的很高，和看卜凡时一样。  
吴亦凡俯下身刮刮他鼻子，“小林好，叔叔好久没见你了。”  
“都是因为爹地，”小男孩指着一边拎着书包的王琳凯，“给我报了好多补习班，我都没时间出去玩儿了。”  
吴亦凡挑起眉看向王琳凯，后者脸上浮现出个尴尬的笑容，“普凡让我报的。”

这解释来的莫名其妙，王琳凯也意识到，于是不再多说，吴亦凡笑了笑，“小林这么辛苦，那今天晚上叔叔和爹地带你出去玩儿吧。”  
卜小林兴奋地差点儿跳起来，“好耶！去游乐场！”  
“等等，普凡说今天……”王琳凯想阻止吴亦凡突如其来的奇妙计划。  
吴亦凡把卜小林抱起来放进车里，“玩儿一天没什么的，你自己不是也这么从小淘到大的吗？”  
王琳凯还想说什么，车中卜小林的喊声激荡在笑声里传到玻璃外，“这个汽水好好喝耶。”

他最终还是同意了。

 

吴亦凡带着卜小林去坐过山车的时候王琳凯给卜凡打了电话，“我带小林来欢乐谷了，你自己出去随便吃点儿吧。”  
卜凡问，“你一个人？用不用我晚上去接你们？”  
王琳凯扭头看向攀到顶端的过山车，小臂在倚靠着的栏杆上蹭出一片淡红，“不用了，”他说，“我一个人就行。”

真要让王琳凯想清楚说明白他为什么不告诉卜凡吴亦凡的存在，只能得到沉默，心头翻上来的疲惫感让他在那一刻选择了谎言，他没想过背叛，他不愿意使事情变得更复杂和麻烦——即使明知道卜凡不会怀疑什么。  
卜凡的确没再说什么，嘱咐了他两句说自己还有工作就挂了电话。  
过山车正飞驰着奋斗在最后一次下坡的征程中。

 

玩儿了一圈儿卜小林又要去坐旋转木马，他坚持要一个人去，于是吴亦凡和王琳凯并肩站在围栏外面等着，器械顶部圆头灯亮起的那一刻王琳凯扭过头，吴亦凡五彩斑斓的侧面在压下来的云网里静默着，他突然回到十年前，“哥，”他说，“我觉得你一点儿都没变。”

“嗯？”吴亦凡偏过头，“我都三十多了，还一点儿没变呢，瞎说。”  
“你就是没变，”王琳凯重复，“你没老。”  
吴亦凡覆上他的手，“你也没变，还是我最开始看到的那样。”  
王琳凯的手微微颤抖，他低下头把指头抽出来，像在拔丝似的缓慢，“不。”

吴亦凡盯着那双墨黑的瞳仁，直到旋转木马停下来，卜小林咯咯笑着跑过来跳进王琳凯怀里，“真好玩儿，我还想玩儿。”  
“等明年儿童节我和你爸再带你来，”王琳凯费劲地把他往上颠了颠，“今天很晚了，该回家了。”  
卜小林嘟着嘴，“我才不相信，你们天天吵架，根本就不会一起带我来！”

“你个臭小子瞎说八道什么？”王琳凯拍拍他皮肤，“我和你爸没吵架，那是大声讨论，你一个小屁孩儿你懂啥。”  
“大骗子！你们明明就是在吵架，昨天我还听到了！你说要和爸比离……”  
王琳凯慌乱地用手背捂住他的嘴。  
“走吧，”他掩饰性对吴亦凡笑，“臭小子不懂事儿瞎说话。”

他们一前一后坐进车里，在逆流而溯的时光中奔赴熟悉而新意尽失的终点。

 

晚上睡觉时卜凡拦住了要进浴室洗漱的王琳凯。  
“怎么了？”

卜凡眼里装满暗沉的情绪，“王琳凯，”他说，“你跟我说实话，你跟谁去的欢乐谷？”  
王琳凯抿着唇，心里像有只小虫爬过，把一滩水搅乱搅浑，“我跟同事一起带着卜小林去的。”  
那对暗沉的眸子注视了他许久，久到制冷的空调自动闭合扇叶，王琳凯忽然打了个哆嗦，“你怎么知道的？”  
“你的车没开，”卜凡松开他手腕，揉了揉眉心，“下次跟我说一声，要不然……挺危险的，你同事也不一定是好人，还带着咱儿子呢。”  
“好。”王琳凯答应。

卜凡没问他是哪个同事，结婚八年，他认识他所有要好的同事朋友，可他还是没问，他没问这个，也没问王琳凯为什么要撒谎。  
他只是转过身，擦了擦脖子后的汗，拿起遥控器，把空调的预设温度调高了几度。

王琳凯心里的小虫掉下去了，摔的粉身碎骨。

 

这是吴亦凡认识王琳凯十年以来第二次踏入他家门。  
最前面的两年王琳凯没房，吴亦凡教他跳舞，练的晚了他就跟着吴亦凡回家睡，后来吴亦凡想跟他说你就一直在这儿住吧，我给你配把钥匙，你要是喜欢我还可以再给你买个戒指，还没来得及开口王琳凯就告诉他他结婚了，野外宿营认识的，对他贼好。  
这是王琳凯原话，吴亦凡问他你喜欢他吗？王琳凯不假思索地拍拍胸脯说当然喜欢了，能喜欢一辈子！  
于是王琳凯搬进了卜凡的房子，吴亦凡去过一次，跟卜凡大眼对小眼俩小时，他们聊不到一起，他跟卜凡讲艺术，卜凡只想告诉他怎么投资稳赚不赔。  
他没再去过，后来王琳凯房子越换越大，由80平变成200平，平层两居变成跃层四居，石景山变成万柳，卜小林的出现使王琳凯忙的焦头烂额，再也没时间和他去泡吧看舞台剧。

 

王琳凯给他找了双拖鞋换上，他把头发绑起来扎成小揪，左手拿着一块儿蘸湿了的毛巾，“普凡出差了，小林发烧，我实在忙不过来了，我又不会做饭，现在这情况也不能给他订外卖，只能找你来，真是麻烦你了哥。”  
“没关系，”吴亦凡无师自通地往厨房走，洗手的时候问他，“卜凡这次去多长时间？”  
“就一个礼拜，”王琳凯用凸起泛白的指节把垂落发丝拨到耳后，咬住下唇又松开，“偏偏这时候病，我也是太他妈点儿背了。”  
吴亦凡拿着盘子的手顿了顿，“孩子生病哪有个准，你赶紧去忙吧。”

 

卜小林汗湿的头发一绺绺贴在脑门上，王琳凯不敢开空调，看他睡熟过去像被捂住的白馒头，在笼屉里蜷缩着蒸腾出水份，他突然觉得自己是那朵枯萎的玫瑰，被扔在垃圾桶里等待碾碎。  
这时候卜凡不在，王琳凯很想打电话过去骂他，又提不起劲来，骂了也没用。  
于是他离开房间，吴亦凡在楼下厨房里关火，他的菜和粥都做完了。

“哥，你装在那个小盘儿里！”王琳凯趿拉着拖鞋三步并作两步下楼，快下完的时候还差点绊倒自己，像个刚从茧里挣扎出的蝴蝶，翅膀还粘连汁液。  
他很瘦，肩胛骨能顶在后衣领左右凸起小山包，还是让人有种看见浑圆面团的可爱感，吴亦凡这么想着，在王琳凯跑到面前的时候对他笑，“我觉得你跑起来挺可爱。”  
“啊？”王琳凯低头看看自己，羞愧般往后缩，想把整个身体埋在宽大短袖里那样，他耳尖通红，“有，有吗？没有吧。”  
“有，”吴亦凡拉住他的胳膊，拇指能扣在中指腹上，“你怎么这么瘦？”

王琳凯抬起头来，吴亦凡瞧不见他的辫子了，它逆着灯光翻走，是吗，他想，看不见和不存在一样吗，他能让它们一样吗。王琳凯还在看着他，他和那双贮满星子的瞳孔对视，觉得再不做点什么就晚了，趁现在没有辫子没有卜凡更没有卜小林，趁现在什么也不存在——

 

他们吻在一起了，王琳凯两片嘴唇贴住他，携着从房间里熏出的热气，吴亦凡觉得他在亲吻一只烛，火光明灭不见暗沉，舌尖顶着牙关磨进去，王琳凯搂住他的脖子又想往回撤，被吴亦凡摁住更深地亲上去，他知道他正拽着王琳凯做罪人，他愿意和他共同被手镣脚铐束缚住一辈子呆在监牢里拥有彼此。  
皮带扣被解开的前一秒王琳凯松开吴亦凡，他喘息着，唇角还挂着分离时带出的银丝，“哥……”

接着他被猛地扯向对方，他们再一次相拥，像两只斗红了眼的野兽，在血色深海中沉浮着要赢得属于自己的一席之地，就当罪人吧，什么都不顾了，没有了，消失了，吴亦凡拽着王琳凯走出家门，门底碰撞矮槛沉重地响，王琳凯跟在他身后，前行的跌跌撞撞。  
急速下落的电梯里监控镜头滴滴转，还是分不开，即使在街上也像一大一小的连体婴，吴亦凡找了家酒店，名字都没看清就进了房间，王琳凯不用吴亦凡就把自己甩到床上，他一件一件衣服地脱，真正赤裸的时候抱住膝盖坐在床角，眼神纯净，其实早已不清醒，他放任自己醉在当下，今夜不回家。

吴亦凡像只敏捷的豹，扑上去啃咬他，把他无言的悔恨都吞没在肚子里嚼碎了咽下去，只留下腐烂的肉糜在暗夜里变质发臭，大腿根处的软肉贴在他掌心里，不分轻重缓急地磨蹭，他怀疑王琳凯是否还知道他是谁，但他不问，俯下身舔舐那部分细腻肌肤，他感受到王琳凯绷紧的神经，于是更重地揉手下那两瓣臀，直到它们绵软泛红。

王琳凯甚至在亲吻与开垦下漫出哭腔来，哪怕还远远到不了这一步，前端不用抚慰就立起来泼洒晶亮粘液，他连吴亦凡什么时候拆的润滑都不知道，只顾在男人靠近时抱紧他，那触感太陌生了，陌生的让他心悸，抖的不成样子，脑子里纷乱一片，像被践踏过的斑驳地板，想不了出了蛇和棕桐树之外的其他东西。吴亦凡低喘着，听在他耳朵里像摁下断了线的钢琴键，在凌乱中响的惊心动魄，甬道湿热，能容纳三只陌生手指，吴亦凡把他两踝微微抬高盘在自己腰上，王琳凯咬住嘴唇在枕头上前后挣动，然而显然并不是真的要逃。  
他沉下腰把自己往里送，内壁推挤收缩，最后吸吮他，谄媚地围住他，王琳凯终于彻底呻吟叫喊起来，崩溃般摇头，吴亦凡抚摸他鼓起来的膝盖骨，接收到骇人的滚烫与颤栗，他几乎要怀疑王琳凯才是发了烧的那一个。

王琳凯软成了一滩水，他本来就是学舞的，被摆成各种姿势也不疼，他在顶弄撞击中浮浮沉沉，好像从一片浅滩骤然掉入鲸出没的深海，到处是他掌握不了的东西，发生的事碎成片接二连三跑出掌心，八年里他没尝到过的节奏，没使用过的体位，吴亦凡甚至是斜侧着捅过敏感点，他像荒原里最后一个舞者，到那一刻才在冰天雪地里意识到自己还如此鲜活地汲取着氧气和水分，而非已经踏上绝望的死亡，他并不想要什么别的，只要自己活着，实实在在地活着。

吴亦凡控制不了自己，他在每个部位每个角落留下痕迹，除了脖子，那层青而软的茸毛让他记起身下的人是个无助的小孩子，不管什么时候都是，和他挤在一张一米五的床上，手臂无可奈何地碰到一起，他总第一个缩回去，乖乖地翻过身进入睡眠。  
除了支离破碎的呻吟喘息没有任何交流，仿佛饥寒交迫的食客之间除了狼吞虎咽连看对方一眼也没时间，可他们不说也能懂对方是在装醉，因为没人喝酒。王琳凯两腿岔到最开被掰着狠狠捅进去，像地球两端的南北极，眼尾的那道深红告诉吴亦凡他哭了，那是年轻的眼泪，王琳凯在几十分钟里回到二十岁，回到那间狭小闷热的舞房，回到肆意而不羁的青春里，只要跟吴亦凡在一起他仿佛就再也不用跌回十年之后，不用再想家里发着烧的孩子和出着差的伴侣，那朵玫瑰在枯萎后又重新盛开，因为那时它还不知道轮回在哪里，不知道自己即将枯萎的命运和被碾碎的结局。

射的时候他们更紧地抱住彼此，恨不得把自己的所有零件都打碎交出去，这样就不必面对接下来的人生，吴亦凡嘴唇贴在他锁骨的凹陷里不动，幻想自己被豢养在淡水里，做一条濒死的鱼。

 

王琳凯在沉默里静止，又在沉默里崩溃，他最终“哇”地哭出来，哭的上气不接下气，他开始拒绝吴亦凡的触碰，他又回到现实里，时光的隧道没有向他敞开，于是他清楚地意识到自己有多么可耻，吴亦凡不是他的归宿，卜凡才是。

而他刚刚背叛了他的伴侣，他的亲人，他的家庭。

湿漉漉地、不知羞耻地、单方面地。

 

 

tbc


End file.
